Your Gentle Embrace
by jtc0999
Summary: An Alien: Isolation fanfiction. Amanda Ripley (OC, since she isn't listed as a character) escapes the alien in the medical lab thanks to an explosion. But what if the explosion ever happened? What would've happened to her? This is a one-shot. Rated T for teen for violence, blood, and very minor and brief minor sexual themes. Enjoy :)


As she hid under a gurney, Amanda Ripley made sure her priorities were set straight: Get medical supplies for Taylor, find more revolver ammo, and then get the HELL out of the medical bay. With the creature thumping around through the area, it was a pure death trap. Amanda had barely escaped after activating the evacuation procedures to unlock the door, attracting not only the alien, but other people as well.

At this point, all humans were hostile. They were all scared out of their mind, and didn't think what so ever. She didn't want to, but Ripley had killed in order to survive, and if she had no other option, she'd do it again. It was not fun, by any means, but right here and now, it had to be done.

As she heard the alien crawl back up into the vents, she crawled out from under the gurney, and snuck into the room she had unlocked.

"All of this point A to point B to point C and back to point B crap is starting to piss me off…" Amanda hissed out loud to herself. This scenario she was in had taken a toll on her, forced her to get rid of all pity and fear she had left in her. She had truly become battle-hardened, and had grown, as some would say, "Balls of steel". Since she HAD no balls, no one could really say that, so instead, she had grown breasts of steel.

Ripley stood up and began to stretch. Crouching around everywhere and hiding in cramped lockers really took a toll on one's body. If only Amanda had listen to her mother and taken those yoga classes, she wouldn't have to stretch like this.

One she finished her session, Amanda began to walk forward to explore the room she was in, only to be pushed back and onto the floor by something that fell through the ceiling. Ripley took one look at it, and instantly fear filled her, proving that you can never flush fear out of someone permanently.

Towering above her was the alien, all in its full glory. Amanda screamed at the sight, and backed up to the door, expecting it to open. When it didn't, she noticed the red light above it, implying that the door was locked and she was trapped in the room with the alien. She began whimpering as it hissed, and stared directly at her, not wavering in anyway. It then slowly began moving towards her while stomping loudly.

When it was within a few feet from her, Amanda attempted to bolt to her left past it, and ended up tripping over its tail and face plating into the ground. What came next sent chills down her very spine, as the alien shrieked with what sounded to Ripley as pure anger. She sat up and began crawling away as a powerful hand grabbed her ankle, making her shriek in return. The alien swiftly picked her up with its hand, and hurled her up against the wall to their left.

Amanda yelled out in pain as she felt herself come in contact with the wall, and moaned as she fell to the floor. Every inch of her throbbed with pain, and looked up just in time to see the creature right next to her. She wanted to fight back is it leaned down and clutched her neck, but was defenseless as her revolver had been flung somewhere in the room. Ripley gasped for breath one it had slammed her against the wall again, hand firmly around her neck. She could barely breath, and was choking and sputtering for air as the grip tightened around her neck.

The alien leaned down next to her face, and gave a long, menacing hiss as its tail danced around them. It then slowly tickled her cheek, making Amanda sputter for air once more, and causing the grip to loosen a very small amount. However, she then felt a very sharp pain in her cheek, and cried out as the alien's sharp tail was dragged down from her right eyelid to her lip, leaving a large gash gushing blood. All Amanda could do was whimper as she felt the warm liquid run down her face and onto her arm, as well as trickling down onto the Alien's hand.

Ripley was then lifted off the wall and into the air, only to be slammed into the wall again, causing the breath to be knocked out of her. She began to lose consciousness from the blunt force trauma and blood loss, and everything began going black for her. The alien took notice of this, and brought its hand up and forcefully slapped the human against her uninjured cheek and screeched, jerking her head to the side and waking her up fully, but leaving a burning sensation in the check.

It then began to press its body up against hers, and removed its hand from her throat. Amanda gasped for the air greedily, and was interrupted as she felt something intruding her private areas. The alien lifted up her shirt, and put its hands on her bare chest, making her gasp in surprise. It then began running its hands along her body, not leaving an inch untouched, while the survivor began to hyperventilate. It finally rested its hand on her ribcages, and pressed up against her body even more, and felt its knee go up against her crotch

"Please….. no!" Amanda pleaded as she wiggled in its grasp, but stopped once she felt its tail began to trace along her bare skin, knowing what happened when the alien led up. She arched her back, and stayed completely still, not wanting to show weakness and repeat what happened last time.

It was unavoidable, though, and suddenly felt the worst pain she had ever felt in her upper abdomen. She looked down to see the alien slowly piercing her skin with its tail, and she opened her mouth in a silent scream. It continued pushing until it was all the way through, then ripped its tail out of her body, and threw her across the room where she slammed into another wall, all done in another fluid motion.

At this point, Ripley had given up all hope. She knew she would not survive much longer, and planned to be a rag doll to whatever it did to her next. She looked up from where she was laying on the ground, but saw nothing. She was baffled by this, since she never heard the alien leave, but took this time to adjust herself to a more comfortable position on the floor: Her lying across the floor adjacent to the wall.

Just as she began to relax, she heard the infamous THUMP! as the creature landed the floor in front of her. She looked at it with intent eyes, scared of what it would do to her next as it looked around the room and hissed. However, once it turned around and looked at her, it stopped hissing. There was a moment of silence, and it began walking with a quickened pace towards her. Amanda lowered her head to the ground, closed her eyes and wept.

She wept for her friends she let down. She wept for Taylor, who would never get the supplies she needed. She wept for all people who died and all who would die on this station. But, most of all, she wept for her mother. Her mother whom she never knew, and would never know what truly happened to her.

Ripley noticed the empty silence in the room, and looked up. Shock filled her face as she tried to take in what she saw. The alien before her was kneeling next to her, and, from what she could tell by its mouth, had a face of concern. Now that she got a close up look at it, it seemed slimmer and a bit shorter than the alien who attacked her. This was NOT the same creature as before.

She whimpered as she felt hands under her shoulder blades and buttocks, lifting her off the ground. The alien gave a very soft hiss, as if it were saying "Shhhhhh…" like a mother would to her child. Amanda lost it at this moment, and wrapped her arms around the alien, pressing her face into its chest and letting loose the rest of the tears she had. The alien re-adjusted its grip to not only make her more comfortable, but allow itself to hold Amanda gently and allow her to cry

It then slowly walked over to the wall where Ripley had originally been, and sat down against it, the human still in its arms. Amanda adjusted herself to where she was sitting on its lap, but resting her upper body and head on its chest and abdomen, and allowed herself to rest there awhile.

After a few minutes, she began to cough. It eventually became worse and worse, until she began vomiting up pure blood, and in a split moment, she was back in the alien's arms, and was being held like a baby would be held by its mother. She felt herself slowly losing her life, and the darkness began overtaking her. She fought the urge to close her eyes and let herself die, and looked up at the creature who was very weakly smiling at her.

"Help… please…." She mouthed to the alien, and it lost its smile. It slowly shook its head, and hissed quietly again, While pulling Amanda into its body for a gentle hug. Amanda began crying again, when she suddenly heard a voice from inside her head.

_"No. No more tears. No more sorrow. Rest, you must end this."_

Amanda's face showed minor confusion, but her entire mind was horribly confused. Who was speaking? She looked the creature in the face, and mouthed a single word,

"You…"

_"Yes. Now quite, it is time for you to go home." _

Ripley then felt how heavy her eyelids were, and began fighting again, but then knew that it was hopeless. She thought of her friends, those people she killed, her mother, the alien that harmed her, and this alien now, and how it told her to end this. She didn't want to, she wanted to fight, but she knew it was right. This was too much for her to handle, and she had to let this happen.

Her mind was still racing with thoughts as she succumbed to the darkness that surrounded her.

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: Just want to clear up something quickly. Amanda was stabbed above the stomach, but below the heart. This allowed her to live this long, for if she was stabbed in the stomach, an organ would've been punctured, and she'd have bled out in three seconds flat. If she was stabbed in the heart, well, she'd die very quickly as well. Also, I've never cried after writing a fan fiction before :/**

**Anyways, i'll be uploading more one-shots to this profile of Isolation when i think of them, so feel free to follow me. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
